Club Errera easter egg
The Club Errera easter egg is an easter egg in Halo: Reach. It can be found in the level New Alexandria.Halo: Reach, campaign level New Alexandria Description The easter egg requires the player to turn on switches located on top of two buildings, which then make the Covenant forces in Club Errera to start dancing to either Never Surrender or Siege of Madrigal. Walkthrough Wait until the waypoint on Club Errera is activated. Do not go to Club Errera, and do not kill anyone there. Fly to the hospital, there is a platform with two small trees on the south side of the main, largest building (not the building you enter to destroy the jammer), at altitude 360.1. Land on the platform and activate the green switch on the wall. Upon returning to Club Errera, a Jiralhanae will act as a DJ, with multiple dancing Unggoy throughout the club. Three more Jiralhanae are found acting as bartenders to the left and right side of the club, as well as beneath the club entrance. Never Surrender can be heard. (Of note is the specific absence of Mgalekgolo one would have to fight in the normal version of this mission.) To hear "the Siege of Madrigal," Head to the top of the Club Errera building, and land on the roof. In order to see this switch, you must first have activated the one on the hospital platform. Underneath the ducts next to the ramp to the metal platform is another green switch. Activate it and return to the club. Inside, the Covenant will start dancing to Siege of Madrigal. The Covenant will ignore you and dance unless you fire upon them. In contrast to "Never Surrender," the Unggoy will continue dancing even after you destroy the jammer, allowing you to pick them off easily after you've dealt with the angry Jiralhanae. Trivia *There are actually four Brutes in the club. The DJ, two standing at the bar areas and a last one standing below the entrance. The latter one will sometimes start dancing like the Grunts when the music stops. *If the player kills any of the Brutes, the music will stop, but the Grunts (and the dancing Brute) will continue dancing. The three (or two) remaining Brutes however, will attack the player. *If the player destroys the communications jammer, the music will stop and the Brutes will attack the player. The Grunts will either attack the player or continue dancing. *The absence of the Hunters during this Easter Egg is made up for by the presence of six Heavy Grunts wielding Fuel Rod Guns. *The Grunt's dancing is the same animation to the jerking motion made when shot. This was probably to save time and maybe because this easter egg wasn't a top priority at the time. Gallery reach_8894653_Medium.jpg|The DJ Brute reach_3687404_Medium.jpg|One of the bartender Brutes reach_1387700_Medium.jpg|Grunts dancing in the club List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' **''New Alexandria'' Sources External links *[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=1556 RoosterTeeth: Never Surrender, Siege of Madrigal Easter Egg] Category:Halo: Reach Easter Eggs Category:New Alexandria